


Surrexit- NOT FINISHED

by ghostfacerswag



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Drug Use, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfacerswag/pseuds/ghostfacerswag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metatron has plans. Big plans. </p><p>It's 2014, the angels have fallen, and he's beginning to rebuild his own Heaven. He has Gadreel on his side, but he still finds that isn't enough. He opens the Cage, setting Lucifer and Micheal free once again. In the process, Micheal brings Adam with him. </p><p>Micheal and Adam become set on hunting down Lucifer and sending him back to Hell before Metatron can use him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrexit- NOT FINISHED

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah/gifts).



It was sudden.

Oh, so sudden.

One second, Adam was sitting in the Cage, reliving this day like every other. He'd see his mother, screaming, getting torn apart. Then, it would begin on him. Drilling. Tearing. Scalping. Beating. Choking. For years, time went by like this. Approximately 500, but he'd lost exact count. He could hear their screams, too. Micheal and Lucifer. Always fighting each other. Always torturing each other. Always arguing. The only difference between Micheal and Lucifer, was that Micheal cared about Adam.

So when, all of a sudden, the dark, rancid cage was brightened from above, all three of the prisoners were awestruck. Immediately Lucifer flew up, his obsidian wings stretched above Adam and Micheal. Micheal clutched Adam's shoulders and raised him above the pit. Laying him on the grass, Micheal tended to Adam's current wounds.

"Adam." The archangel said, brushing the back of his hand over the human's forehead. "Adam Milligan." He brushed his fingers over Adam's forehead.

x x x

" _C'mon, take the bottle.. shake it up... break the bubble... break it up..._ " Gasping, Adam sat up in his bed. His head was pounding, his whole body ached, and that radio was far too loud to his liking. Reaching over, he slowly turned the volume knob just " _Pour some sugar on me..._ " blasted from the speakers. Along the walls were cartoon sheep and pigs, the carpet had rips in it, and the whole room smells like Old Spice. The bed was creaky and springs jabbed at Adam's back. The carpet had rips in it, and the whole room smells like Old Spice. From outside, he could hear the sound of car horns and human voices. Sunlight beamed through the half closed rose red curtains, nearly blinding Adam. He spotted the bathroom. Weakly, he shuffled towards it, having to stop for a breath in the doorway. Hurling himself into the sink, Adam struggled to twist on the faucet. Cold water trickled down into the drain. Locking his lips onto the pipe, Adam gulped down as much water as he could without drowning himself.

Finally, he looked up. Since he last saw himself, his hair had grown far past his shoulders. It had become knotted and dry. His skin was pasty and scaly. Dull maroon circles lay under his pink, swollen eyes. His lips were extremely chapped, chipping at the center. He was still wearing the same clothes that he wore when he had been pulled into Hell. Except they were now incredibly baggy on him. The jeans were hanging off of his hip bones, his shirt had begun drooping off his shoulders. He lifted his shirt, staring at his body. Bones stuck out all over, his stomach caved in, and he felt creaky whenever he moved.

A distant ringing emitted from the bedroom. If he remembered correctly, that was his ringtone before he and his mother had been devoured by ghouls. Stumbling out of the bathroom, Adam reached his cell phone just before it went to voice mail. "Hel..." He tried to answer, but his voice cracked.

"Adam Milligan." The voice on the other line said, it sounded deep and smooth.

Adam cleared his throat. "Who... is this?" His lungs tightened up, asking for air.

"Micheal."

Micheal. The angel. Flashbacks to the pit roared in his mind, making him cringe. Adam took a deep breath. "Micheal. What happened?"

"Calm down, Adam. I'm on my way. I needed to find a vessel."

"Someone let us out."

"I am aware. You are in a small motel in Springfield, Indiana." Micheal hung up.

Staring down at his phone, Adam thought about his current situation. He was in Springfield. He could hear real voices coming from outside. He had a body. a solid body. He was _back_. Excitedly, he jumped onto the bed and turned up the radio. " _Look my way... never love me..._ "

"Rain keeps falling,rain keeps falling.." Adam sang along quietly. "Down, down, down... Will you recognize me? Call my name or walk on by?..." Slowly, he began to make the bed. "Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling..." He raised his voice. "Down, down, down, down..." At this point he was bouncing his shoulders to the beat. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!"

The door flung open, the doorknob slamming into the wall. Adam jumped, dropping the blanket. A lightning storm began to form outside, rain suddenly pouring onto the streets. A figure walked in.

A tall man with broad shoulders and a lean exterior made his way toward Adam. His hair was strewn, lying in shiny black clumps on his head. His eyes were like sunlight shining through a beer bottle, with heavy eyebrows narrowed over them. A neat, grey suit plastered over his pale, freckly skin. Adam could see a shadow along the walls- his wings. "Adam." It was the same voice as the one on the phone.

"M-Micheal," Adam stuttered. "What happened?"

"You're hungry, are you not? I don't have any human money, but I can get you something."

Adam was gonna deny his offer, but then he remembered what he looked like in the mirror. His stomach growled just thinking about food, and a big mac sounded better than anything he had ever tasted before. "I could eat a horse."

Micheal narrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head. "If that's what you want-"

"No! Dude." Adam picked back up the sheets and continued to make the bed. "I want... a cheeseburger. 

The archangel walked forward. Putting his hand firmly on Adam's shoulder,

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used: "Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard, "You Give Love A Bad Name" by Bon Jovi, and "Don't Forget About Me" by Simple Minds.


End file.
